theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 13, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:59 Flower1470 Hey Silly Are you coming to ACRO tonight? 6:09 Dragonian King oh hi lily sorry i was afk :P yeah i'm going for a little while i want to see what the "big surprise" is 6:12 Flower1470 np yeah i do too 6:21 Dragonian King soooo is it bad that it's august and i'm already excited about christmas 6:27 Flower1470 pfft :P Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:31 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:33 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:33 Dragonian King sup peep . sooo 7:26 Flower1470 yawn 7:29 Dragonian King i'm disappointed 7:30 Flower1470 why? 7:32 Dragonian King well wingy said the surprise isn't santa claus :( 7:32 Flower1470 i know :( 7:32 Dragonian King I WANTED TO MEET SANTA CLAUS ;( (bawling) 7:33 Flower1470 it's horrible :bawling: 7:34 Dragonian King i think somebody should take over ACRO somebody who CAN surprise us with santa claus (hmph) 7:34 Flower1470 like 7:35 Dragonian King like 7:35 Flower1470 SANTA HIMSELF?? 7:35 Dragonian King um... YEAH SANTA CAN TAKE OVER ACRO we can even call it Ho-Ho-Acro 7:35 Flower1470 :rofl: I LOVE THAT IDEA I'LL SEND HIM A LETTER 7:36 Dragonian King yes it's perfect and then we could encourage everyone to use the brrrgh skin for ACRO night 7:37 Flower1470 We wouldn't be on the naughty list, would we? :/ 7:38 Dragonian King nah although lefty might be with all the buttons he pushes you never know 7:38 Flower1470 ooooooooooh 7:38 Dragonian King I KNOW miche can add a coal dud item that we can give to lefty before ACRO night so santa can come ...or something like that 7:40 Flower1470 Santa can take care of the coal himself We should focus on getting him there 7:40 Dragonian King yeah hmm 7:41 Loving77 Lily, that zexal manga was the cutest thing I've ever read. 7:42 Flower1470 IKR 7:42 Dragonian King did whale punch kite because he felt like it? 7:42 Flower1470 No Yuma turned into a baby and Shark took care of him but then HE turned into a baby then Kaito and Haruto cared for them and the barians took them for some reason 7:43 Dragonian King lolwut 7:44 Flower1470 the Kaito kicked their butts and took them both back then* 7:44 Dragonian King hmm yuma IS pretty whiny so that makes a lot of sense 7:44 Flower1470 But when Shark was little he always said "uu-ma" and snuggled with Yuma IT WAS ADORABLE even more for me bc i ship sharkbait BUT STILL 7:45 Dragonian King hmmm if you could look inside my head right now, you'd see turning wheels and a bright light bulb 7:46 Flower1470 oh no NO 7:46 Dragonian King *Flip laugh* 7:46 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:46 Loving77 lol Kite was five and still kicked the barians butts :P 7:46 Dragonian King but wait if whale is a barian but he wasn't then why how but why when what Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:47 Dragonian King hi chris 7:47 Chrisgaff Hey guys 7:47 Flower1470 do you want to read it? Hey Chris 7:47 Loving77 this was before they knew about that hi chris 7:48 Flower1470 But Durbe called him 'king'? And put him on the throne? 7:48 Loving77 idk 7:49 Dragonian King um i dont know 7:50 Loving77 Just look at the pictures if you don't want to read it :P 7:53 Dragonian King i kind of want to read it but i kind of dont 7:55 Flower1470 http://nantokahime.tumblr.com/post/94588655430/zexal-translations-pt-4-5-baby-yuma http://nantokahime.tumblr.com/post/94589154635/zexal-translations-p-5-5 7:56 Dragonian King File:Yumaderp.png "NUMBERS!? I NEVER LEARNED ABOUT THOSE IN SCHOOL WHAT ARE THEY" lily is that manga what File:Zexalcute.png comes from or is that separate 7:57 Flower1470 that's different 7:58 Dragonian King oh oh well it gives me more ideas but i need to finish rise of the berries before i get even CLOSE to being able to write this (bawling) 8:09 Flower1470 that's what you get for being a good writer 8:18 Dragonian King do you guys want to know the names of the upcoming silly's zexal episodes for season 2 8:20 Flower1470 how are you able to actively be a part of two chats im struggling here lol 8:20 Dragonian King magic three, actually i'm on another one :D with a friend 8:20 Flower1470 HOW?!?!?!? 8:21 Dragonian King i just has superpowers 8:21 Flower1470 OBVIOUSLY 8:22 Dragonian King so do you btw i like the first pic on your TTK page 8:22 Flower1470 sure Ty I need to find the source for it it's gotta be on tumblr somewhere 8:23 Dragonian King ugh i need to do tab management 8:23 Flower1470 i would like to know who made it so I can find more of their stuff 8:23 Dragonian King anyway these are the episodes in dis-order 8:23 Flower1470 i'll have to go by the wordmark 8:24 Dragonian King It's Whale Week Again, Stale Chips, Overbored, TO THE SHADOW REALM, The Great Motorcycle Race, Pyramid of Fail, Where's My Hair, The Cloning Conundrum, and Don't Be A Baby 8:24 Loving77 lol 8:26 Flower1470 "Don't Be A Baby" i cant wait for thay one that* 8:27 Dragonian King you can probably guess which one that is 8:27 Flower1470 mmhmm 8:27 Dragonian King i have a few planned for Silly's Yu-Gi-Oh too two of them are all about kaiba :D 8:28 Flower1470 yay 8:28 Dragonian King the problem is the pilot of silly's yu-gi-oh is connected to something that happens in season 2 so i can't start silly's yugioh until i start sillys zexal season 2, but i have to finish rise of the berries first 8:29 Flower1470 ooo 8:47 Loving77 Guys I want to post another of my poems but idk if it's good or not. 8:48 Flower1470 show us and we'll tell you? 8:48 Dragonian King yeah when you guys were talking about the ninja turtles i thought "TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES" to the tune of "SUPER GIGA MECHA NESBITT" 8:49 Loving77 Upon the earth through the soil are its very roots. The leaves fall beyond the ground - swiftly taking them where they may go. The wind blows through it swaying the branches in the breeze. Flowers surround its beloved base. The bright blue sky highlights it with green grass underneath. A meadow of beauty it is on. Forever it shall stay. 8:50 Dragonian King (yes) it's awesome! 8:53 Flower1470 amazing great work 8:53 Loving77 eh idk what to name it :P 8:54 Flower1470 You're a Life wizard. You should be able to figure it out. 8:55 Loving77 Trees? or Tree XD 8:55 Dragonian King The Magical Land of Windows XP :D 8:55 Flower1470 i was going to say that but it sounds like one special tree 8:56 Loving77 The Tree? 8:58 Dragonian King The Tree sounds good 8:58 Loving77 The Marked Tree? 8:59 Flower1470 i was thinking life-giving 9:00 Loving77 I think life-giving is pushing it :P 9:00 Flower1470 IM NOT GOOD WITH STUFF LIKE THAT SORRY 9:00 Loving77 The Tree or The Marked Tree? what do you guys think? 9:01 Flower1470 why "marked" 9:01 Loving77 I'm going with The Tree 9:02 Dragonian King i'd call it The Tree of Awesome but that's just me being a male 9:02 Flower1470 :rofl: 9:02 Loving77 lol I gtg bye 9:02 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:03 Chrisgaff Bye pn *pen 9:04 Dragonian King you missed her lily what did you think of the surprise 9:22 Flower1470 I wasn't expecting it ...which was the pointi guess point i* 9:22 Dragonian King lol yeah i was hoping for santa but whatever 9:23 Flower1470 I think our avatars were enough 9:23 Dragonian King good point 9:31 Flower1470 Silly I need your help 9:31 Dragonian King with what? 9:31 Flower1470 I like puppyshipping too much' 9:32 Dragonian King * Dragonian King smacks Lily 9:32 Flower1470 Peep tried that already between puppy and sharkbait im doomed 9:34 Dragonian King it's weird that you ship the guys you find attractive with other guys just sayin' 9:35 Flower1470 :P I didnt choose the ship the ship chose me 9:35 Dragonian King that doesnt make sense at all but okay 9:35 Flower1470 you wouldn't understand and hopefully you never will 9:44 Dragonian King i don't even want to 9:45 Flower1470 nope you do not bc then you'll be like me and nobody want to be like me 9:45 Dragonian King ikr 9:45 Flower1470 wants* 9:45 Dragonian King :D i gtg, bye guys Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:01 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:August 2014